Anschluss
Anschluss (or Surprise Anschluss, or Anschluß TVP) (Which is translate to English said Connection) is a running gag in the Companyball universe used to describe a companyball becoming a rectangle with small eyes (the "Anschluss eyes") before proceeding to invade and/or annex another companyball. Historically, it refers to the Nazi annexation of Austria duing WWII. The most common example of this is German companyballs becoming Nazi Germanytangle. Anschluss can also be used to describe a companyball with dominance in a certain skill. Companyballs usually say Anschluss in a typewriter font like here (Courier New) The phrase is infrequently followed by zeit. There are anschluss forms for other companies. Companyballs' anschluss modes *'Chick-Fil-Aball' - becomes Westboro Baptist Churchtangle. *'DeviantARTball' - becomes Fetishtangle (it covers the most popular fetishes in dA), then anschluss's the victim. Once inside Fetishtangle, (little to no possibility to escape) the victim starts seeing disturbing fetish pictures and dies. *'EAball' - changes logo to "EE" and becomes Evil Empiretangle, before proceeding to acquire any small video game developerballs. *'EBUball' - Becomes EBUtangle. * Faceblock - stretches in height and gets Anschluss eyes. * Ferrariblock - becomes Ferraritangle, and says Buongiorno (Italian for "good morning") when about to anschluss someone. *GoAnimateball and Plotagonbrick - Become Grounded Video Archivetangle ''and yells how YouTube is so rude and better than GoAnimate, and grounds everyone on it's way. *'Googleball' - stretches in height and becomes ''Googletangle. *'HAL Laboratoryball' - inhales and eats his victims. * [[iHeartMediaball|'iHeartMediaball']]' '- changes logo to "the Black and Blue C-box" and becomes Clear Channeltangle, before acquiring any radio station owners, like Nationwideball's radio stations or Evergreen Mediaball. When inside Clear Channeltangle, the victim starts listening to a variety of music from pop to country, until they get annoyed to death by songs, then either Clear Channeltangle swallows the body whole or digests some parts of the victim, then spits him/her out, reviving the victim, like Nationwideball scenario, where he gets anschlussed by Clear Channeltangle, has his radio station clay taken out of him, then the rest of him (like the insurance part of him) gets spitted out of Clear Channeltangle's body. * Microsoftwindow - Becomes Robosofttangle ''and hacks into Apple and Unix's victims. * Nintendoball - The background becomes dark grey and becomes ''Innuendo Gamestangle. Also uses sexual innuendo to insult PlayStationball and Xboxball. *PBShead - Becomes NYETtangle to scare Fox News and Microsoft Sam away. NYETtangle's logo resembles the Red NYET. * [[Publixball|'Publixball']]- his P-logo becomes larger into a rectangle and includes Publix text in the bottom, so basically same as regular Publixball, but now becomes Publixtangle, and expands to other states. *'LinkedInball '- Becomes LinkedIntangle and restores all the removed features in LinkedIn. *'Rede Globoball' - plays the Plantão da Globo theme. *'Southwestball' - says Howdy ''(Cowboy/Texan talk for "hello" and "good morning", as Southwest is from Dallas, Texas). *'Square Enixball' - becomes ''One Wingedtangle. *'TechCrunchball - '''Changes logo to "TM" and becomes ''TechMarchtangle. *'THXbrick' - plays the Deep Note. * Tumblrball - becomes SJWtangle and yells about how men are "evil" and "rapists''citation needed'']. *'TV Tropesball' - Becomes Darth Wikitangle. *'Fantaball', Volkswagenball, Mercedes-Benzball, Adidasball, Lufthansaball, and Pumaball - become Nazi Germanytangle.Volkswagenball may anchluss Audiball,Buggatiball,SEATball,Skodaball,Lamborginiball,Porsheball,And Ducatiball. * [[BNTtangle|'BNTtangle']]' - '''Became the same,but ready to invade BTVbrick Once inside him,the tornado picks the victim up and decay. When he fighting anyone with non-Anschluss mode and still a rectangle,he can use his laser eyes,tornado and even explosions and earthquake from jumping ans stamping very hard. *[[Metropolitan Sofiaball|'Metropolitan Sofiaball']]' - Becomes РKПtangle and hit the victim with Metrovagonmash trains and then devour the victim,The victim when devoured,blood-melts and turned into a blobby blood and the blob heads to her brain *T-Mobileball' and 'Deutsche Telekomball' - Become ''Telekomtangle and anchlusses the other telecommunications and spreading his virus around the world. He says "Hallo" or "Guten tag" and he mostly kills his victims with his knife. *[[WINball (Australia)|'WINball (Australia)']] - Becomes WINtangle and says "(Surprise) Aggregation time, mate", and anschlusses tiny, regional Australian TV stations. Gallery Nazitangle.png|German companyballs' (founded before WWII ended) anschluss mode Googletangle.png|Google's anschluss mode WBCtangle.png|Chick-Fil-A's anschluss mode SJWTANGLE.png|Tumblr's anschluss mode Evil Empire.png|EA's anschluss mode rkptangle.png|Sofia Metro's anschluss mode Fetishtangle.png|DeviantArt's anschluss mode CCtangle.png|iHeartMedia's anschluss mode Publixtangle.png|Publix's anschluss mode LinkedInball (tangle form).png|LinkedIn's anschluss mode Telekomtangle.png|T-Mobile and Deustche Telekom's anchluss mode Darth Wikitangle.png|TV Tropes' anschluss mode EBUtangle.png|EBU's anschluss mode TechMarchtangle.png|TechCrunch's anschluss mode GVAtangle.png|GoAnimate's/Plotagon's anschluss mode Robosofttangle.png|Microsoft's anchluss mode Innuendo Gamestangle.png|Nintendo's anschluss mode NYETtangle.png|PBS' anschluss mode One Wingedtangle.png|Square Enix's anschluss mode Category:Terminology Category:Running Gag